yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 78: The Raging Barracuda vs The Provoked Shark
VegaSFA3Max.jpg 20258 - Dark_Samus Metroid Samus_Aran.jpg "It's All In The Family" Participants *Kodi *Anatsu A Spat over Taking Over.. Kodi and Anatsu... headed north... thus still running down the road..."Left sis!" The blonde siblings ran to the left... straight into the forest... each step caused them to go faster and faster... outrunning the cops... The kept on running til.. they stopped at what to appear to be a Lake... Rutela... then seeped out of Kodi along with Renzoku spurting out as well...(http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/715489-bigthumbnail.jpg) Rutela.. would hover over the water... letting the water engulf over her..."...Same...is now destroyed...I am forever in your debit.. Kodi...Renzoku...Please keep on...doing what you do best... My friendish fiend.." The barracuda oni would then look over at Kodi then at Rutela... the toward Anatsu..."Well..Since he IS gone.. My insane brother of mine.-" He trailed off watching the two siblings starting to bicker."PFFT I SAY I GET THE FUCKING GROUP AFTER ALL I AM THE ONLY SON OF THE FAMILY..." Kodi eye twitched angerly at Anatsu's statement.."No.. I get it.. after all.. I am the fucking oldest...Unless you want to fight about it.. LITTLE.. bro..Besides.. Father would of wanted it that fuckin way." Anatsu gritted his teeth while looking at Renzoku.."ALRIGHT BITCH... I'm GONNA SHOW YOU THAT YOU WILL LOSE TO ME... TO MEE... and I will be leader of the Devil's Rejects..." The Battle Begins... THe female smirked while Rutela only sighed in agitation before.. seeping into Kodi's body... just as Renzoku did to the blonde..Kodi would take a large step only to charge up her destruction throughout her body... While Anatsu came with his right arm slamming straight into her neck.... Her eyes widened as she been flying away from her brother... she felt her air hole being cut off while hitting straight into the tree.... the cause of the impact of his arm would break the tree in half... Kodi gritted her teeth while feeling a large chunk of wood upon her shoulder blade..."A-AH FUCK !!!" THe bonde female riled up,while running at Anatsu with high force... only to slide under him... only to spit out her saliva... only to control the liquid.. to stretch into a string. of a hardened sphere.. thus forming the tip into a fist... Kodi would lunge her fist directly undernaeth her brothers chin... causing his mouth to shut having his teeth to crack....As that connected , The female would lash out the string of hardened liquid only to smash the fist directly into the males sternum......Though he did not fly out he smashed his feet into the ground... before grappilg his arms around her waist... Thus anatsu.. kicked off from the floor... doing a back flip... bringing the top of her head to smash into the ground... He continued doing 4 more backflips only to leave a gash ontop of her head.... The blonde male released his sister... thus kicking her onto the back.. lunging away as he landed onto the ground.... The female was.. pissed while her body stayed abrutly stiff as if she was doing a headstand... though her brother brough her into a crater atleast 3 feet deep... The blonde would pull up from the ground... the blood dripping onto the soil ground..panting angerly.... Her aura was bursting out from her body...dangerously... Her serated teeth bared out while she turned around... rearing her right fist back only to smash it onto the ground... causing a trail of spikes toward Anatsu.. due to her destruction chi and her will to bring out the spikes... at 99mph... The blonde male would lash a claw at one of the claws...only to break on impact... his eyes widened.... while his right leg would get penetrated within 4 spikes.. that caused to pop a vein..."YOU BITCH!!!!" His bi-polarism caused his eyes to flicker.. WHile renzoku caused his own soul energy to flow within The young mans soul himself... fusing them together only to make Renatsu.... thus now he can only use this 3 more times... due to the two souls... cannot be one with another for far too long thus causing the body to destruct drastically... leavng sudden death... Kodi's eyes widene gazing at her siblings new appearance... he had long red hair.. along with deep green eyes.... that had a stare of a barracuda... his sharp pirhana like teeth... exposed.. as he licked his teeth from left to right... The female gritted her teeth.. while her fins from behind flared out from her arms... thus Rutela had done the same with Kodi's thus forming her into a shark like zora being..Kutela thus being her name now... ran straight into the lake diving straight into it... she swam abrutly as if a shark in attack mode... Renatsu would follow her closely as his speed would be 20 times faster... as he dived in, he swam frantically by his sisters side.. Only to spurt out fin like claws over his hands that were dense like titanium... Renatsu... would dash side ways.. sticking his claw staight into the side of her stomach.... causing a ink like substance coming out..she used this as a defensive mechanism... causing the ink to blind the now red headed males eyesight.. though he opened his eyes as it flickered glowing as it lighting up his way... due to having the barracuda oni... the ink toxins didn't effect him... The female.. would use her sharp fins on her arms.. only to swim at him going at him at 99 mph only to have her fine be bashed straight into his strong claws.. Her fish eyes widened.. as there weaponary clash against one another...Renatsu soon lashed out his leg... flowing his destruction within his foot only to smash abrutly into her jaw... this would send a deep force on her jawline letting it crack on force.... letting the liquid sink into the bones... Also this would caused the female to fly up out of the lake.. causing her to be 10 feet in mid air... Renatsu then sprung out with high force.. flying out the water... rearing his right hand back.. causing his new claws... created a black substance within only to be in the bottom of the female... he charged up the black substance... slashing it directly onto her back.. A Victory For A Shark... . Kutela screeched in high pain... while the water.. began twirling beneathed the two... the pain caused her to create a huge whirpool.. as big as one city.... "T-THIS POWER..." The shark-like female turned round as her eyes glowed a intesne neon blue... that blinded that male... Kodi raised her leg up ... smashing her right leg into the side of his gastric... sending him flying down into the whirpool... His body smashed straight into the whirpool only cause him to be trapped in the rough circular motion...Kutela then raised her fists bringing a the water around the whirpool to engulf them over the whirpool.. sending Renatsu into a crash that was as hefty as 6 boulders.. causing compressed pressure ... all over his body... thus sending him out of the lake an onto the ground... he spurted out blood.. from his mouth... as Kodi dropped to the water.. only to have her feet...stand ontop of it... she walked over.. forming back to her normal self... while she looked down at Anatsu... that was battered in blood..Kodi stared down at him with piercing blue eyes...."Its mine..." Turning her back to her own sibling.. she headed toward deep into the forest...leaving her brother wounded devastatingly.... Fin Category:Ark 20 Category:Sky & Sea Saga